Only You Can Save Me
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: After Kara is shot with a neurotoxin, it's up to Alex to save her sister. What happens when Alex realizes she's never seen Kara happier than she is in a drug induced dream world? Truths come to light when Lena gets a glimpse of the superhero's deepest desires.


A/N: Two parts of this was found on Supercorpppp's Tumblr. The giving of the family crest equals marriage proposal and the spaghetti line.

 **Only You Can Save Me**

"I told her not to run off!" _Damn it, Kara! Why do you never listen to me?_ "Get her in the van!" Before Lex's minions could get away, I shot each of them in the leg making sure they couldn't run. _I swear if she dies I'll personally kill them all._

Arriving at the D.E.O., I carried my sister inside. "Hank! Get the room ready!" Placing my motionless sister on a table, Hank tried to retrieve the dart Kara was shot with.

"Damn. I can't get this out in one piece. It's deep in her muscle. How did it pierce her skin?"

Running a worried hand through my hair, I fought back tears. "Winn, didn't you create some magnet thingy a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I think it _might_ work. Let me check." Winn held his device over Kara's shoulder and turned it on. Suddenly, it started to spark and smoke. "Okay, so that's a no go."

"Damn it!" Slamming my fist onto the table, I winced at the pain. "This can't happen again."

"You know, there is someone else who's a bigger tech nerd than me…," Winn's voice trailed off.

My brow furrowed as I thought. "We can't….," Turning to Hank, I tried to convey just now much we needed her help. "Can we…bring…her in?"

"Who?" I grinned. Groaning, the persona's name came to mind. "If she can save Kara, we will."

xxx

"Kara, darling?" I felt Lena's weight shift in front of me. "It's time to wake up." Cupping my cheek, she leaned forward to kiss me gently.

Smiling into the kiss, I chuckled. "But why? Things are perfect here, in bed, with you, and nothing else." Letting my eyes adjust to the light in the room, my breath was taken away at the sight before me. Lena's radiant eyes, her pale skin glowing with the morning's sun dancing across it, and her long dark hair tussled everywhere. "You're beautiful." Moving closer, I kissed my angel once more holding our naked bodies together.

"As much as I love this, we do need to make breakfast. Your sister and aunt will be over soon. I'm sure Alex doesn't want to accidently walk in on us again.

"I'm excited to introduce you to Astra." I paused, "I know she'll like you."

"Kara, I'm pretty sure she already knows we're together. You're not that great at hiding things. But that's one thing that makes you, you. Now, let's go." Kissing me once more, Lena sat up keeping herself covered with the sheet.

"Well it's hard when I'm so happy."

Lena laughed as she tied her robe. "Or crushing on someone?" A brow rose. "I flew here on a bus." My cheeks burnt as I bowed my head. "Don't fret. I would have figured it out eventually. The moment you flew onto my balcony as Supergirl I knew it was you. I just played along."

"Thanks." Tying my own robe, we entered the kitchen. "What do you need?"

"Get the eggs, bacon, and waffle maker out. You Kryptonians have an appetite that can't be matched."

Chuckling, I wrapped my arms around the brunette. "But you've gotten used to it now."

"I've had to."

Lena just finished the food when there was a light knock on the door. "It's us."

"Hey guys." Each woman hugged me before entering the condo. "Astra, I'd like to introduce you to Lena. Lena, this is my aunt, Astra."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Kara has told me all about Krypton and how you escaped the blast before Krypton imploded." The women shook hands.

"And I've heard all about you. I'm glad you didn't follow in your brother's and mother's footsteps. It means a lot to me that you saved everyone."

"I'd never hurt Kara or her family. Now, let's eat before it gets cold."

"Yes, let's." Passing around the food, I couldn't believe how happy I was. This is my family. _Sadly, the Danvers, James, and Winn couldn't be here today. I wanted to ask for Lena's hand in marriage. I guess it can wait until I get the code of arms stitched onto the jacket._

"Earth to Kara? Crinkle." Alex gained my attention by poking the area between my eyebrows.

"What?" I swatted her hand away.

"You've been lost in thought for a while. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about stuff." I shoved part of a waffle into my mouth and chewed.

"Yeah, okay." We continued to eat and enjoy each other's company. Astra and Lena got along great since they both enjoyed technology.

Alex groaned as she read a text message. "I hate to eat and run Lena but Hank wants us at the D.E.O. something has come up. I'll meet the two of you there." Astra and I gave a simple nod.

"Protecting the city comes first. Have a good day. Kara, I'll be going into work soon. Maybe we can do a late lunch if you're free by then?"

"I'd love nothing more." Kissing my girlfriend quickly, I changed into my uniform and went out the window.

"Little one," Astra's voice was stern but kind.

"Have you finished the jacket yet?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing. By giving her that jacket, you're asking her to marry you. Krypton may no longer exist but we still live by its customs."

"I'm sure. I've never been happier than I am now with Lena."

My aunt's smile was warm. "Okay then. If you're happy, then I'll support you."

Xxx

"What's happening to her? She's smiling." I paced back and forth. _Why does this type of thing keep happening to her? If I had only been there Kara might not be…_

"Stop it." Hank's voice was stern. "There's nothing you could have done and you know that." Placing a hand on my shoulder, he continued. "She will get through this. We just need Miss. Luthor to finish the device and then you can enter her dream and bring her back to us like before."

Chuckling sarcastically, I ran a hand through my hair. "Who knew we would bring Lena into the fold? I'm shocked that she took all of this so well."

"She is a Luthor, Alex." I shot the man a look. "Not in that way. I mean, alien activity isn't new to her." Looking down at my sister, he sighed. "She will get through this Alex. Between you and Miss. Luthor, there's not a way she would lose."

"I've got it." Lena's heels clicked across the floor. "Or, I hope I do." There was true terror in the woman's eyes.

 _Does she feel the same way about Kara?_ "Kara believes in you. And because of that, so do I. How does this thing work?"

"Well, you put this headset on, we inject you with a concoction that allows your brain to stay "awake" but still puts you under so you can enter Kara's….,"

"Lena, I'm sure this is all very fascinating but my eyes are glazing over and you lost me after the first two sentences. Just shoot me up and let me get our Kara back." I bit my tongue.

" _Our_ Kara?" A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose in question.

 _Kara's going to kill me._ "I meant, Kara." Setting up a separate table beside my sister's, I placed the headset on. Taking her hand, I took a steady breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

A soft smile tugged at the brunette's lips. "Bring our Kara home." The last thing I saw was Lena injecting me with an opaque substance.

Xxx

When I came to, I was in a bedroom. "Mmmm something smells amazing." _That's Kara's voice._ Walking towards the door, I peeked through it to find my sister with her arms around a brunette woman. _Is that?_

"Pot stickers, of course." _It is!_

Chuckling, Kara kissed Lena's cheek before resting her chin on the woman's shoulder. "I can't wait for everyone to get here."

"What's so important? Not that I'm against your friends and family coming to dinner, but there's something off with you. You're hiding something."

"H-hiding something? N-no. Not a chance."

"Mmhmm. Whatever you say, Kara. But I know the truth."

 _What the hell is going on? Where am I? I need to make myself known so I can remind her of our world and get her home._ Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door.

"It's open!"

My jaw nearly hit the floor when I saw Astra. _What the hell? I killed her?! Wait, this is a dream. Oh God. Kara misses her so she must hate me for killing the last family member she had._ "Kara, Lena, sorry if I'm late. Things were running a bit behind at the D.E.O." _What? She's alive and works at the D.E.O? I'm so confused._

"No problem. Not everyone is here yet. Take a seat and dinner should be ready soon. Where's Alex?"

"She'll be here soon. She dropped by to pick Maggie up before coming here." _Well at least Maggie and I are together in this dream world._

Soon the rest of the guests arrived; our parents, Winn, James, me, and Maggie. "Before we eat, I want to make a toast." Kara's voice sounded happier than I have ever heard it before. "I know you all think this was just thrown together but it really wasn't. I've been planning tonight for a while now. Lena, I have something for you." I tried to see what she had but couldn't because of the door.

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

Lena opened whatever box Kara had given to her and a soft gasp escaped her throat. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Kara."

"There's more to it than just my family's code of arms. On Krypton, if you give someone an article of clothing that has the family chest on it, it's," she paused. "It's basally a marriage proposal. Lena Luthor, would you marry me?"

"Kara," I'm sure she was crying by now because I was. "Of course, yes." Cheers went around the table.

"It's about time, Kara. I'm glad you're finally tying the knot with this one. Although, I think we always knew the two of you would end up together." I spoke with pride. _I'm so proud of her in this world. She's so happy. How can I take her from this?_ Everything went black.

Xxx

"Danvers! Danvers!" Hank's voice rang loud above me.

"I can't do it." It was hard speaking through tears. "I can't take her away from that."

"From what?" Lena's brow furrowed.

 _I can't tell her. I can't. That's something Kara should tell her._ "From her aunt and being truly happy. I need to…to go somewhere." Getting up, I stumbled towards Kara's special room. Entering, her mother's hologram came into sight.

"How may I help you?"

"I don't know. Kara's been shot with some serum thing that puts her in a dream world. She's so happy there. She has her aunt, me, our parents, her friends, and even the woman she loves. I don't know whether I should take her from that happiness or not. I can't…" My voice cracked because of the lump that had formed in my throat. "What do I do?"

"My programing does not allow me to answer that for you."

A bitter sob escaped my throat. "Of course it doesn't."

"But reality is better than a dream. Maybe you cannot help her, but maybe she can."

My head shot up as I turned. Standing in the doorway was a very worried Luthor. "Lena?" I cleared my throat. "H-how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that maybe I can bring her back. You can't go under twice. It might kill you."

"Wait. So _you're_ going under?" Getting to my feet, I followed the brunette.

"We need to bring her back, Alex. I need that goofy woman more than you can imagine." My step faltered. "Yes, I…,"

"Don't say it. Kara should be the first to hear you say that."

Before Lena got situated on the table, she looked down at Kara lovingly. "I hope this works. If it doesn't, at least I'll have died trying to bring you home." Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on Kara's lips. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Thank you, Lena." All the brunette did was smile before I injected her. I kept an eye on her vitals and brainwaves as we waited. When there was a spike in their heart rates, I ran back to the table. Hank held down Kara as I held down Lena. "What's happening to them?"

"I don't know. But if this keeps up, we're going to lose them both."

Biting my lip, I looked down at the two women. "Five more minutes. Give Lena that long before pulling her out. If anyone can save Kara, it's her."

"What did you see?"

"She and Lena were living together. She asked her to marry her with a Kryptonian custom. And Astra was there." My voice broke when I mentioned Kara's aunt. "She was so happy."

"That's a dream, Alex. Not reality. Astra maybe dead but Lena, you, Kara's friends, and family, they aren't. They are real. I hate that we killed Kara's aunt just as much as you but it had to be done." Gasps came from the women causing us to jump.

"Kara? Lena? A-are you guys….," I studied the two women. They were quiet and refused to look at one another. "What happened?" I folded my arms. "Kara," I warned.

"I…uhm…," Her cheeks turned as red as her cape.

"She tried to have me killed."

"What?!" Hank and I spoke in unison.

"You crashed our…I'm sorry." Leaning forward, Kara hid her face.

"I'm confused." My head tilted slightly as I watched my sister. "What did you interrupt?"

"A wedding." She paused, "Our wedding."

"Oh…," _Huh…well this is one way to tell your crush you like her. Too bad it wasn't that easy with Maggie._ "Well….uh…"

"Kara, we need to talk. But both of us need to rest. The serum I used on myself and your sister is experimental. And what my brother shot you with used a neurotoxin that is causing your system to shut down. Since you're awake, your body is fighting the toxins out. Just go lay in the sun for a bit and you'll be fine." The very drugged brunette tried to stand but started to fall.

"Lena!" Before she hit the floor, Kara caught her. "Here, let me take you home. Please?"

"You don't know where I live." Kara's cheeks burnt bright red once more. "Or you do know." A soft chuckle bubbled up Lena's throat. "Okay, take me home."

Xxx

I made sure to fly slowly so Lena wouldn't get sick and wouldn't be as scared. She still clung to me for dear life. "When are we going to talk about what you saw?"

"N-not n-now." Lena's grip tightened. "Please tell me the sun is helping you."

"It is. I think all I'll need is food and a nap in the sun." I paused, "Kind of like a cat." The terrified brunette tried to hold back a laugh but failed. "I'm not going to drop you."

"J-just get me home please." A sigh of relief escaped the woman as I landed on her balcony. Lena straightened her dress as she pulled out her keys.

"May I ask a question?" I swayed from foot to foot nervously.

"What is it?"

"Was this balcony always here or did it appear out of nowhere in a week?" I tried holding back a grin when Lena glared back at me. _She's trying to hold back a smirk. Her nose is doing that cute crinkle thing it does when she's trying to stay serious._

"See? I was going to invite you in but if you're going to be a smart ass…,"

"I'm sorry." Clasping my hands together, I smiled. "Please let me come in."

Smirking, the older woman pushed open the sliding glass door. "Come on."

"Thank you." Entering the apartment, I started to panic. _This looks exactly like the condo Lena and I lived in._ My heart started to pound behind my rib cage. "Uh…I need to…,"

"Don't. You. Dare." Lena's voice was stern. "If you fly off that porch anytime soon, unless it's an emergency that your sister can't handle, I will be livid with you. The air between us needs to clear up. But before that, you need food and both of us need sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere. May I open the blinds to let the sun in?"

"Sure." Entering the kitchen, Lena turned on the stove and rummaged through her freezer. Pushing back the blinds, I basked in the sun's rays. My muscles felt strong and for some reason I felt at peace. _I know this isn't my dream but still. I feel so…at home here. I've never seen the inside of her apartment before. I wonder why I imagined it this way._ "Are pot stickers okay with you? I have those and pizza bites." She paused, "Don't judge me. I work fifteen hour a day. Sometimes I want to eat unhealthy." There was a soft laugh in her voice.

"Pot stickers are always fine with me." Leaning against the bar, I watched the older woman move around the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not that I know of. I just need to pre-heat the oven and then let the food bake." I couldn't help but grin. "What?"

"Lena, I have heat vision. I can cook those for you."

"With all due respect, I'm not sure what that poison has done to you. I'd rather you not burn down my apartment building." She paused, "Maybe next time?"

"T-there's going to be a next time?"

Mimicking my stance, Lena smiled softly. "As long as you don't fly off before we can talk, yes. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Do you have any juice?"

Closing her eyes, Lena sighed. "You're so innocent it hurts sometimes. Yes, I have orange juice."

"What do you mean innocent?"

Lena paused a moment after she turned towards the fridge. Letting her head fall back, she debated something. "Kara, if I said to you: "that spaghetti is straight until it's wet," what would you say to that?"

I thought a moment. "That we're eating spaghetti at a waterpark?"

Letting her head drop forward, she chuckled. "Painful. Just painful."

"What? What did I say wrong?"

Placing a glass in front of me, Lena smiled. "Nothing." She paused, "Out of pure curiosity, what did I say that made you realize that I loved you? In your dream world, I mean."

"I'm not sure. I don't think I ever thought of that." Taking a sip of juice, I continued. "Why?"

"Just curious." As the food baked, we sat in silence. _I still don't get the spaghetti statement. I wonder what she meant by that. I mean, yeah spaghetti is straight until you cook it but I don't…._ "Crinkle, if you keep doing that, it'll become permanent." Lena teased. "Don't worry about the spaghetti thing. I'll explain much later after about half a bottle of wine. I don't want to take all of your innocence away at once."

My face flushed quickly remembering some not so innocent things we had done in my dream. "Right…"

Green eyes narrowed. "Oh no, what was that? What did you just think of?"

The blood drained from my face and rushed back. "N-nothing."

"You're lying to me." _If she keeps staring at me I'm going to twitch. It's the C.E.O. stare. She and Ms. Grant had it._ "Okay, fine." Lena's stare softened. "You'll tell me eventually. Besides, it's not like you were imagining me naked." A squeak-like noise came from my throat. "I knew it!" An evil grin tugged at red lips. "So you were thinking rather un-innocent thoughts about me." Lena came to trap me between her and the bar. "And what exactly were you thinking, Miss. Danvers?" Her voice dripped with seduction.

"I…uh….," Thankfully, the timer dinged alerting us to check the food. Once Lena exited my personal space, I could breathe again.

"Kara, it happens."

"It doesn't just happen." Turning, I leaned against the bar. "It's not like you've ever imagined me naked before." When she said nothing, I met Lena's gaze. "Y-you h-have?"

"Maybe." A soft blush tinted the brunette's cheeks.

"Wait; is it when I heard you panting my name late at night?" The brunette looked mortified. "What?"

"We need to set boundaries." Her brow creased. "Why did you listen in on that? It was private."

"It's really hard to zone out things that turn you on." The realization of what I said, hit me. Cupping my hand over my mouth, I hid my face.

"So you liked what you heard?" Lena smirked as she placed a bowl of pot stickers in front of me. "I know you want food. You have to look at me eventually." Reaching for the bowl, it was pulled away. "Hey!"

"Admit it, and you can have the bowl."

"You're so mean. Leeeeennnnaaaa, give me the food."

"That pout will be the death of me. Here," giving me the bowl, Lena went to sit on the porch. "Join me? It's in the sun."

"Sure." Bringing the bowl, I popped a pot sticker in my mouth. "Ow. Hot…."

Chuckling, Lena looped a finger into my belt guiding me to sit beside her. "So, you love me?" Her voice was tender.

"You saw my dream world." My voice was a whisper.

"I need to hear you say it, Kara." Lena popped a pizza bite into her mouth.

 _She's vulnerable. She must have been burnt in the past._ "I do, yes." Looking out over the city, I chewed my lip.

"Where you ever going to tell me?" Thankfully, Lena looked over the city versus looking at me.

"I'm not sure. I didn't want to ruin our friendship…"

Lena was quiet for what felt like forever. "Well, my wedding dress was amazing." Letting her arm rest behind my shoulders, she propped her feet on the table in front of us.

"You're amazing." I debated leaning against Lena but decided against it. _We're not together. No matter what my dream was like._

"Come here." Pulling me into her, Lena kissed my hair. "I love you too." She paused, "Next time you can't zone me out, maybe you should join me." 


End file.
